Dans ses pensées
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Hinamori pensive, Hinamori travailleuse, Hinamori concentrée, Hinamori embêtée, Hinamori émotive, Hinamori amoureuse. Et pendant qu'elle taffe, Aizen n'en fiche pas une. Bizarrement, Hitsu-Hina, et Aizen-Hina, biensûr...


**Titre : Dans ses pensées**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : K (limite c'est la première fois de ma vie que je fais un OS rating K)**

**Pairing : un peu d'Hitsu-Hina, et de l'Aizen-Hina**

**Note de l'auteur : Peuh ! Je déteste le Hitsu-Hina. En fait je déteste Hinamori --'**

**En plus, dans cet OS, l'action est tout le temps avorté. Néanmoins…ça va bien avec Momo ça. Momo Hinamori est une histoire à demi commencée et arrêtée en plein milieu. Elle laisse un goût d'inachevé, comme la fin manquée d'un one-shot XD**

…

Elle était assise en tailleur et rédigeait soigneusement un rapport; derrière elle, la porte était ouverte pour qu'elle sache quand le capitaine Ichimaru sortirait du bureau du capitaine Aizen. Ainsi elle ne craindrait pas de le déranger pendant son rendez-vous.

Elle n'appréciait pas tellement ces petites entrevues où le capitaine voulait se retrouver seul avec le chef de la troisième division; mais elle comprenait.

…

Elle continua à tracer délicatement des arabesques d'encre sur le papier.

…

Elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire après avoir rempli son office, à savoir remettre au capitaine Aizen les rapports sur divers missions enregistrées par la division. Il lui donnerait certainement quartiers libres, comme à son habitude, disant qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle pour le moment - elle aurait préféré pouvoir l'aider plus.

Néanmoins, si son travail était terminé, il lui fallait trouver de quoi occuper son temps libre. Hélas, tous ses amis avaient des responsabilités. Kira-kun était surchargé de travail - ce paresseux d'Ichimaru, il lui laissait tout faire, pendant que lui s'amusait à venir rendre visite à son capitaine, qui avait sans doute mieux à faire, mais qui par politesse, acceptait de discuter avec lui en tête à tête.

Quant à Renji, il était toujours au terrain d'entraînement avec les membres de la 11ème division.

Et en ce qui concernait Tôshiro-kun…

Elle se demanda vaguement pourquoi son cœur battait plus fort. Elle s'humecta les lèvres et tourna une page.

Tôshiro était capitaine. Pas de place pour elle dans ses préoccupations.

Cela l'ennuyait parfois, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

La vraie solution serait qu'elle ait moins de temps libres. Les autres lieutenants étaient beaucoup plus occupés qu'elle; mais aucun capitaine n'avait la générosité du capitaine Aizen.

…

Toute à ses pensées, Hinamori n'entendit même pas le vantail du bureau de son supérieur s'ouvrir pour laisser passer Ichimaru qui sortait. Celui-ci la vit en plein ouvrage, et un sourire s'étalant sur sa face de renard, il s'approcha lentement de la jeune fille dans son dos.

…

Le problème, c'est que demander à travailler plus, c'était assez impertinent. Alors…peut-être…non. Si elle demandait à Tôshiro de passer un peu de temps avec elle ? Non. Elle allait encore se faire renvoyer. Oh mais, ce ne serait pas la première fois. Elle irait donc chercher Tôshiro et passer du temps avec lui, même si c'était pour le regarder et discuter pendant qu'il travaille.

Cette décision la rendit toute heureuse, un peu plus qu'elle n'aurait dû. Mais elle ne se posa pas la question de savoir pourquoi.

Derrière elle, Ichimaru s'apprêtait à lui faire la peur de sa vie en se penchant à son oreille pour un « BOUH » hurlé à plein volume, quand Aizen surgit à son tour dans la pièce.

L'albinos releva la tête, observant son mentor, qui désapprouva d'un mouvement de tête.

…

Alors Ichimaru recula doucement, sans faire de bruit, laissant la jolie Hinamori gratter le papier, plongée dans ses pensées; il continua à la regarder longuement, comme un chasseur qui laisse une proie s'échapper, à contrecoeur. Puis d'un coup, il disparut.

Aizen entra, toquant légèrement à la porte pour signaler sa présence.

La lieutenant se retourna vivement, faisant baver l'encre avec sa manche. Mais elle ne s'en aperçu pas tout de suite, son attention rivée toute entière sur son capitaine.

- Et bien Hinamori, je pense que tu peux prendre congé. Je m'occuperais de ça moi-même. J'ai l'impression que tu es fatiguée, je ne voudrais pas te surmener…

- Oh, mais je vous assure que non !, s'exclama la jeune shinigami avec véhémence.

Néanmoins, le chef de la 5ème division l'apaisa d'un geste de la main.

- Profite de ta jeunesse, va voir des amis. Moi je m'occupe de ça, ça ne me dérange pas, je dois rester de toutes façons…

- Très bien, je termine juste…, prononça Momo en revenant à sa feuille presque entièrement recouverte.

Elle s'aperçut enfin de la bavure et utilisa un papier buvard. Puis elle continua sa tâche à coups de pinceau rapide, pressée d'en finir pour sortir. Pour aller embêter Tôshiro à la 10ème division.

Tout à coup, elle sentit un contact étrange sur sa nuque. Des lèvres; un baiser éphémère.

- Tu devrais t'en aller maintenant, souffla Aizen, à genoux derrière elle.

Elle rougit et s'évada sans le regarder. Elle courut dans les allées du Seireitei, le cœur battant à la chamade.

Par la fenêtre, Sôsuke l'observa. Elle finirait par revenir, une fois calmée. Et alors elle ne pensera plus qu'à lui, et à personne d'autre.


End file.
